Grandiel/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "Illusionist that created Wizard's Labyrinth." The full name is Kassias Grandiel. He's an elf that's been living since the ancient Kounat era. He is a powerful illusionist that made the Wizard's Labyrinth to train and test Grand Chase members. Although he is a big help to the Grand Chase, people who remember him thought they would never see him ever again. Hardships over the years made him give up everything. Having left Aernas as if he didn't want to hear any news, he settled in another world, Kricktria. He wanted to live the rest of his life as a teacher on the outskirts of Kricktria after forgetting the past. But fate didn't let him go. After meeting Arme who landed in Kricktria as a meteor, he could sense that the wheel of destiny was turning again. He prays at the start of a new adventure not to repeat the past... Copy of the Klara Libri A copy of the Klara Libri that was transcribed in the Kounat era. The copy doesn't automatically record new history, unlike the original Klara Libri. But the information inside can predict the future using the past. Grandiel tries to decipher the history that is recorded. He can feel his knowledge growing and thoughts expanding. There is no doubt that this is the basis of power. *'Magic Attack': 1220 *'Physical Defense': 370 *'Magic Defense': 430 *'Max Health': 1830 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Arch Mage and Two Students= |-| You don't know elves? Elf!= Trivia *Grandiel is the first Rank SR character that is not a Grand Chase member who still lives. *Grandiel is the first Rank SR character whose default skill cut-in depicts the character's evolution. *Approaching Truth is also known as On the Verge of Truth. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Kassias Grandiel.png| Wizard of Illusions 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Kassias Grandiel 02.png| Master of the Labyrinth 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Kassias Grandiel 03.png| Approaching Truth Breakthrough 그랜드체이스 for kakao Grandiel Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaograndielnpc.png| Wizard of Illusions 5★ Kakaograndielss.png| Master of the Labyrinth 6★ Kakaograndiellimit.png| Approaching Truth Breakthrough Kakaokassiasnpc.png| (Act 13.6: Grandiel's Residence NPC) |-| Icons= IconHero-Grandiel-5.png| Wizard of Illusions 5★ IconHero-Grandiel-6.png| Master of the Labyrinth 6★ IconHero-Grandiel-Limit.png| Approaching Truth Breakthrough IconHero-Grandiel-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bear) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Grandiel Face 01.png| (Default) |-| Misc.= Sequel.png Breakthrough grandiel.png Kounatgrandiel.png Videos Sprites Grandiel-5.png Grandiel-6.png Grandiel-limit-1.png Grandiel-limit-2.png Grandiel-fluffy-1.png Quotes *''"This time feels very precious to me."'' *''"You can't trick me."'' *''"I-I don't know everything."'' *''"Kyle and Cindy are my precious family."'' *''"The time is flexible. The history... can change."' *"Yes, Kyle got in trouble again."'' *''"All I want is for these kids to grow up healthy."'' *''"Baldinar, I will carry your burden."'' *''"I will guide you around Kricktria."'' *''"I thought and waited for a long time."'' *''"A secret... right. It's a secret... because I can't tell you."'' *''"This is the only way to stop Heitaros' evil scheme."'' *''"I used to be an excellent wizard. But I lost most of my power."'' *''"Elves can get old too."'' *''"What they wanted was clear."'' *''"How is it here?"'' *''"Oh um... Well..."'' *''"You don't have to tell me."'' *''"I'm from Kounat. Yes, that ancient kingdom."'' *''"That I don't know..."'' *''"Time... and history changed?"'' *''"I am Kassias Grandiel."'' *''"I'll go with you!"'' *''"I finally escaped my fate."'' *''"My decision was made a long time ago, it is now time to put it into action."'' *''"I'm satisfied with my life."'' *''"There is nothing I can do other than telling children stories about the old days."'' *''"Now now... it's time for me to show off my skills."'' *''"Long time... no see."'' *''"You will not know the amount of time that I wasted."'' *''"I think I can explain this."'' *''"Oh, I have nothing to say. I apologize."'' *''"I hope my teachings will become their milestones."'' *''"I want to stay in this peaceful memory forever."'' *''"Don't get off guard because it's an illusion. Once you believe in the illusion, it becomes real."'' Notes *'Claire Bible' is the recurring term used in the actual game. It is another name for Klara Libri which was used more often in the original game. For consistency, 'Klara Libri' is preferred by this Wiki. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Healer Type Category:Elves Category:Male Characters Category:Arch Mage and Two Students Category:You don't know elves? Elf!